1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical device wafers, optical device chips and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
An optical device such as a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser itself has a low electrostatic breakdown voltage, such that the device may be damaged by static electricity caused by a machine or an operator in a mounting process. A variety of measures are usually implemented in a mounting process to remove static electricity, but these measures have limitations.
For example, Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-2004-6548 describes a technology to compose a capacitance device by laminating insulating films and metal films wherein the capacitance device serves as a breakdown voltage device. In this case, it may take a long time for laminating layers to form a desired capacitance device as the insulating films and metal films are laminated.